Todd Howard
Todd Howard is the current director and executive producer of Bethesda Game Studios, he has created many important games for the RCU single-handedly. He made Skyrim by himself in 12 weeks. What a legend. He is also one of the main villains of the RCU. Appearance Adulthood Todd Howard appeared on earth about 20 years ago in his current form, he has barely aged a day and still looks hot. How? He will never tell. He has wavy medium length hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled face, worthy of leading Bethesda and honestly, the world. Personality Todd Howard's personality is unknown. He's a big showboat as demonstrated when he rose from beneath the Earth's crust to announce Elder Scrolls 6, a passage from that event: "The room is dark, people are chattering, whispering, wondering what's going to happen? Suddenly smoke fills the stage, two lights shine down right in the center where part of the floor has opened up. Todd Howard rises from beneath the Earth's crust where he has been staying ever since last year's con.The crowd is mild as they don't know if they can trust Todd anymore, he's promised so much and given little in return. A few die-hard fans are screaming and hollering though as Todd Howard is standing ahead of them." He's been known to be loving at the same time though, I suppose solitary confinement beneath E3 for a year will do that to a man. He's willing to accept his mistakes such as Fallout 76's launch and some of the features of Fallout 4. What a good boy.. History Early Elder Scrolls development. Todd Howard walked to Bethesda Studios on one fateful day. He demanded rights to the Elder Scrolls series and was met with laughter at first, but when he assembled his team to create The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind, the only one laughing was Todd. The team was illusions created by Todd Howard to trick the owners of Bethesda to let him make his dream game. Michael Kirkbride, the creator of most of the more esoteric lore of The Elder Scrolls was unfortunately, just an illusion.. :( Development of Oblivion and Skyrim Todd Howard allowed cameras to be present on him and his "Team" during the creation of Oblivion. He showed the world his true brain power by creating a sequel to the beloved Morrowind, and a worthy game to be born from Todd's mind womb. The creation of Skyrim was a difficult task. Todd Howard had to create all the textures, the models, the meshes, the lore, the voice acting, the soundtrack, and make sure it all worked properly.. The game was a universal success and it became one of the highest selling games of all time. Bravo Todd. Todd's "Downfall" Fallout 4 , Fallout 76, and the 80 copies of Skyrim Todd Howard, resting on his throne made of the gold he acquired off of Skyrim, was unhappy. Unsatisfied with just the success Skyrim made, he went off onto another quest. Todd Howard began work on Fallout 4, the long awaited sequel to Fallout 3, and Fallout New Vegas (Games he also made by himself.) The game was made in only 4 years inbetween Skyrim and Fallout 4's launch, and was missing some elements the previous games had. Rhea herself even thought that the game could've used some more dialogue and rpg elements but loved the game regardless. Todd responded with righteous fury later on. Fallout 4 was still a success though, spawning several DLC and making way for Todd's true brain child. Fallout 76 had been in development for a single month when Todd decided to drop it on Steam, unannounced. It was met with universal disgust, and Rhea didn't even play it. Todd Howard was angry with the world. His favorite game ever is hated by everyone? This cannot do. He went back into the Earth's crust and started brainstorming the next game. In the middle of these development cycles, Todd Howard released 80 rereleases of Skyrim, and more will come in time. Todd Howard's Furry Fury against Rhea. It was mid 2019 when Rhea decided to make a new Skyrim character, one that changed the world forever. She had an otherworldly force tell her to pick a Khajiit, and so she did. This domino effect led to her questioning if she was a furry and having everyone she knows and cares about tell her she is one. "Why?" You might ask, it's because Rhea dared speak against Todd Howard and his two most recent games. A lesson to be learned to never speak against the single employee at Bethesda Game Studios. E3 2019 Rhea had this to say about Todd Howard's performance at E3 2019. "It's that time of the year again, all the cons are going on and the games are being revealed. Sony debuted a new Spider-Man game with Spider-Gwen, Microsoft did another Fifa Game.. yadda yadda. The final panel is here, Bethesda. They've been getting a bad wrap lately for Fallout 76 and all that jazz, but this year they promised to do it right. The room is dark, people are chattering, whispering, wondering what's going to happen? Suddenly smoke fills the stage, two lights shine down right in the center where part of the floor has opened up. Todd Howard rises from beneath the Earth's crust where he has been staying ever since last year's con. The crowd is mild as they don't know if they can trust Todd anymore, he's promised so much and given little in return. A few die-hard fans are screaming and hollering though as Todd Howard is standing ahead of them. He opens the presentation by saying "Now I know that all of you are still recovering from Fallout 76, and just because I single-handedly made that game myself, doesn't mean I can't accept it's criticism," A few people in the audience boo. Todd Howard stared at one of them and proceeded to walk off the stage and up to them. The security guards warned him not to as he is the MOST VALUABLE PERSON in the convention. He sways their mind and walks up to the loudest boo-er. They exchanged no words as Todd punched them in the mouth as hard as he fucking could, Todd takes the microphone and tells someone to call them an ambulance after the presentation, as their jaw is completely shattered.He jumps back on stage with his mighty legs and says "Now! Where were we?" "Right.. I was about to show you something new." Todd snapped his right fingers and a hologram of a Khajiit woman stood before him, clad in armor and all."This is the highest level of hologram technology the world has available right now. It cost me a small sum of my OWN money to bring this here." The screen behind him turns on, It's the trailer for Elder Scrolls 6. As it ends, Todd comes back onto the stage, where the Khajiit woman is standing aswell."Now. I'm sure you're all excited about this, and I have something else to share with you." The crowd is going wild at this point, and Todd has more to say? If you pre-order Elder Scrolls 6." The room goes silent."I promise to make Khajiit and Argonians real." Todd snaps his left fingers and the hologram turns into a real Khajiit. The room goes fucking insane, "How did Todd do this?" people are typing in Twitch chat. Todd walked off stage as his presentation is over. His bus is waiting outside, which contains dozens of Argonian and Khajiit mistresses and concubines. Todd Howard has saved the world, and most importantly. He saved me." Todd Howard's Furry Fury Against Rhea 2 The Discovery. Rhea was sitting in her home, reading up about Khajiits for the lore of course and stuff like that.. When she saw something interesting.... One of the gods acknowledged by the Khajiit is one called "Y'ffer" And Rhea realized that it's pronounced Yiffer, she jotted this information down and went on with her day. Then she saw in the development of Morrowind, Todd Howard made a test room with a single npc in it, an npc that is a naked female Khajiit. "Good taste....wait a second!" Rhea thought to herself, but she realized that Todd Howard is a furry, and possibly a scalie too! She thought to herself, how else would an anthropomorphic lizard and a cat exist in the series? Suddenly Todd Howard busted down her door and screamed, "YOU CANNOT REVEAL THIS TO THE WORLD!" He tried with his heavenly might to remove the thoughts from her brain but Rhea had already mentioned it to the world, it was public knowledge. Todd Howard had become one of Rhea's enemies after this, a fall from grace as she truly loves the games he's made and likes him as a person, but he has made it personal. Trivia * Todd Howard is the only employee at Bethesda Game Studios. * Todd Howard has forced people to buy Skyrim with the threat of murder. * Todd Howard is a beautiful man. * Todd Howard is responsible for the RCU. * Todd Howard is 100% a furry. * Todd Howard is almost not even a villain, compared to Kakyoin, but of course that's a big step in villainy. * Todd Howard once tried to kiss Rhea but it was simply her nightmare. * Todd Howard was in the Chess Club. * Todd Howard is eternal